Only To Please You
by Missus Ann
Summary: How did Usami Akihiko end up in the slave trade? What will Misaki think when he meets the slave Akihiko? What kind of relationship will develop between the two?
1. It Started With

Only to Please You

All Pairings

**A/N: Usagi will be called Akihiko until Misaki gives him the pet-name Usagi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, although I still want to own Misaki's voice. **

Slaves were being illegally sold in the markets. Takahiro suddenly becomes rich and decides to get one for his little brother, Misaki. It turns out that he ends up with the famous, best-seller author Usami Akihiko. How did he end up in the slave trade? What will Misaki think of this? What kind of relationship will develop between the two?

Chapter One-

**It started with...**

I wasn't completely aware of what was happening to me at the time, just that I was tied up, and two people were talking about me and money.

"I'll buy him for 260,000,000 Yen. (About 3 million dollars according to the currency thing I used.) Wait... am I being sold at one of those illegal slave trades?!

"Sold." The bigger man of the two said as he let me out of the cage I was in, and dragged me to the other's car.

_'Am I being taken away to another camp? Or am I being saved?_'I thought, sitting on the cold seats of this mans car, the back windows were covered with black sheets.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what happened?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" He said. Wait, did he actually apologize? "Well, according to the guy that owns the place, they kidnapped you and sold yo for money. I would just let you go, but they said they also sold your house, but they gave me your laptop for some reason. You can have that, then." The man said.

"Anyway, you'll be living with my little brother. He needs some help, even if he says he doesn't. I figured it would be best to save one of the illegal slaves instead of hiring a maid, since he really won't do anything to you anyway. He's a kindhearted guy, and he barely cares for himself at all. So, I went for one of the slaves that only rich people could buy, seeing as they're usually important people." The car stopped in front of a small house.

I was handed a suit and heard the man say, "Get dressed before we go in." I got dressed and we both got of the car. Before he rang the doorbell he said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Takahashi Takahiro." He said. Ding Dong! He rang the doorbell. When the door was open, a man shorter than Takahiro-san with brown hair and green eyes walked out. I swear my heart skipped a beat. Wait, if my heart skipped a beat... does that mean that I'm... in lo-?

"Nii-chan!" He screamed. His voice, too, was amazing. "Eh, Nii-chan, who's this? A friend?" He asked.

I bowed and Takahiro said "Oh, this is Usami Akihiko. He's here to help you out."

---

Misaki's POV

"Eh? Are you serious? You were kidnapped Usami-san?" I asked. He nodded and then I kinda felt bad for him. "Well, of course you can stay here, although I'm not sure it's suitable for someone of your status." I said while taking the coffee that I had just made over to the kitchen table.

"No, it's fine, Misaki." He said.

'_For some reason, when he says my name, my heart feels light and my face feels warm. What is this feeling anyway? I've only ever felt something close to this when thinking of my parents of Nii-chan._' I sighed.

"Oh, I have a meeting to get to. Mind if I leave a bit early?" Nii-chan asked.

"Not at all, Nii-chan." I said.

He replied with "Sorry for not being able to stay to help with the arrangements and all." I nodded to show it was okay, then took his coffee cup and put it in the sink.

I checked the time, 'Ah, it's five already. He may be hungry.' I thought.

"Usami-san, are you hungry at all?" I said while pulling out a pot. Even if he wasn't, I sure was.

"A little. I'll be fine though." He said.

"It's alright, I was going to make myself food anyway." I said while placing various ingredients on the bar. "Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Curry." That's a good choice, on his part. Most of my cooking might not be the best, but I know I'm good at making curry.

----

After finishing the food I set it on the table along with two more cups of coffee. I watched him take his first bite and he stopped. I stopped too.

"Don't like it?" I said puzzled.

"No, I love it. It's the best food I've tasted in a long time." he said. My heart starts beating faster now, and the same warmth comes into my face.

"That's good then, Usami-san." I said.

He looked at me and laughed. "You don't have to be so formal. You can call me Usami. Or Akihiko, if you'd like."

"How about Usagi then?" I said.

He laughed again. "Sure." I think it'll be fun, having him around.

---

**A/N: Heh. So how was it?**

**There'll be more to come. Like explaining why Takahiro is suddenly rich and stuff. **

**Oh, this was inspired by my lovely Esther.**

**She also was my lovely editor for this story~**


	2. Usagi Falls 'Ill'

Chapter Two:

Usagi Falls 'ill'

**A/N: Heh. I think I might have fun with some of the characters in this chapter.. well.. actually all of them. Expect to see some Hiroki and Nowaki! Not sure how/when Miyagi and Shinobu will be seen though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

Misaki's POV

I was putting yet another report in my backpack, I think it was the third or fourth one from Kamijou.. this **month**.

"Usagi, I'm leaving." I called. After a few minutes of silence, I went to check on him. I saw a lump of blankets on the bed, but nothing coming out of it.

'_Did he run away? No, he has nowhere to go. He must be here somewhere._' I thought while removing the covers. I was relieved when I saw him there, but he was sleeping. He woke up after I stared at him for a few moments though.

'_Please, oh please tell me he's a morning person._' I thought.

"What are you doing? Why'd you wake me?" he asked with an icy cold glare.

'_Of course he isn't._' I thought.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay... but you're face is all red." I said putting my hand on his face, which became more red then. "Well, your head is a little warm. I'll stay home today. Let me call my teacher." I said pulling out my phone.

"Hello," my teacher clearly said.

"Ah, Kamijou-sensei, I--" He cut me off.

"You're late, brat." he said. He and I wer e good friends, but not during school hours.

"I can't come today, so I'm not late. You can come and pick up my report later. Ah, bring Nowaki too, I'll make us all dinner." I said.

I heard him sigh. "I have to get back to teaching the good.... okay, the semi-good.. no, well, the students that showed up!" he said. I laughed at that comment.

"I'll see you later." I said hanging up the phone. Usagi looked shocked.

"Do you know Kamijou-sensai, Usagi?" He nodded. Then I sighed.

---

Usagi's POV

The hours went by quickly as I silently watched him do everything he needed to, or thought he should do. And one of the main things was watch me.

"Ah.. Misaki.. I think I li--" Just then the doorbell rang. It's probably Hiroki and that Nowaki person.

"I'll get it. It must be Kamijou the D-" he started. I looked at him funny. "Ah, I mean Hiroki and Nowaki!" He laughed, and it sounded like he was nervous. He left the room and went to open the door.

'_Augh! I could've said it.. "I like you." Is it that hard to say?_' I thought.

I slid back under the covers until I heard him yell to me. "Usagi, they're here!" He came into the bedroom and grabbed some papers, I assumed it was his homework, and with the unoccupied hand, he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me off the bed into the living room.

"Akihiko, why are you at this kid.." Misaki glared at him. "Why are you at Misaki's house?" I heard him ask. Misaki got us all coffee and sat it on the table, signalling us to sit down. Misaki and I explained the situation.

"I see.. So Misaki, how exactly **did** your brother get rich so fast?" Hiroki asked.

"Well, I didn't know this, but my dad owned stocks in a company, and when he did they went straight to my brother, him being the oldest and all. Not to long ago, the stocks for that company rose as they became a lot richer, and then dropped a bit. Noticing this change happening so fast, he sold them while the price wa s high. He owned over fifteen out of the fourty-five stocks they made." He explained. That was pretty much, actually.

"Ah, the stock market." Hiroki said, and Misaki nodded. "So anyway, where's your report and waht's for dinner?" he asked.

Nowaki looked at him with that 'please don't be rude' look. "Hiro-san.." he whined.

"Nowaki, it's fine. He's my teacher, so I'm used to it." Misaki said handing Hiroki the report. "That's my assignment." Misaki said while handing it to him. "And we'll be having fish, if that's okay." I looked at Hiroki and Nowaki now. I didn't want him to notice me staring.

"Yeah, that's fine, Hiro-san likes fish too." Nowaki said with a smile.

Then, Misaki looked at me, to my surprise. Earlier throughout the talk he had stared straight in front of him, at Nowaki. To tell you the truth, it made me jealous. "Do you like fish, Usagi?" I nodded.

I watched him walk into the kitchen and start dinner. Nowaki soon followed, I guess he was going to help too.

"So, Usagi, I have never seen you look at anyone the way you looked at him. Are you in love with that kid?" He said. Aparently, I was like some sort of readable book. Well, I did write novels.. so maybe that was why.

"Maybe..." I replied quietly, not wanting him to hear me. "But so help me if you tell anyone Hiroki, you won't wake up too happy the next morning. What makes you think that anyway?" I asked.

He nodded in thought. "I knew because I've known you since you were ten. I can tell things about you, Akihiko." He said.

There was silence, and then Misaki walked back into the room. "Are you guys ready to eat?" He asked. Damn, if he didn't stop being so nice, and worrying about me I might actually fall for him. Thank god he didn't notice that my 'fever' was actually me blushing. I wasn't sick, technically. But I was love sick. And thank god once again for not letting hear our conversation.

"Misaki, your cooking is so amazing." Nowaki said while slowing eating the food that was on his plate.

" Yes, I agree. Although Nowaki's cooking will always be the best cooking in the world to me." Hiroki said while looking proud of his boyfriend's sensational culinary art.

I glared at him. Misaki's cooking is the best. But, I didn't want to fight.

There was a couple small conversations over dinner, then they left and I helped Misaki clean up.

"Usagi, how do you feel?" Misaki said a we sat on the couch watching the television.

I looked at him. "I feel fine. Much better than earlier." That wasn't a lie. Earlier was a morning, the worst time that exists. Which, by the way, I'm still trying to figure out why morning even exists.

"Ah, that's good." He said while moving around, I guess trying to get more comfortable.

"Oh! That's right. I got you something while I was at the store." He said getting up and pulling something from a grocery bag. "I saw this.. and I don't know why, but I automatically thought that I had to get it for you. So I did." It's a giant bear.. and it looks just like..

"Suzuki-chan?" I said. Oh shoot, did I saw that out loud?

"Huh?" He asked, obviously conused.

"Oh.. I had a bear just like this at my old house. It's name was Suzuki. I actually used to collect bears.." I said. I let some loneliness show in my voice.

"I see. Well then, this should be Suzuki-chan Junior!" He shouted. Then he walked over and sat down right next to me. He handed it to me, then yawned.

"Misaki.. are you tired?" I asked. He nodded his head, and those wonderful green eyes started closing. I pulled him over so that he was leaning on my shoulder. He looked up at me, his face red. "You can go to sleep." I said.

He took up my offer and I heard his breathing slow and saw his eyes shut. I watched his chest move up and down. '_I hope when day, I'll get to see this with his shirt off._' I thought peacefully.

---

**A/N: How was the introduction to Hiroki and Nowaki? And we even got some Suzuki in there! -Celebrates-**

**Also, I explained how Takahiro became rich. And this chapter was quite a bit longer, wouldn't you agree?**

**Also Alyyyyyy~ You were the inspiration for writing the second chapter. -Hugs her.**


	3. More Introductions

**A/N: Haaahaaa~ Okay, so I know I said to be expecting more updates, but I procrastinated.. a little.. okay a lot. I still need to upload my Valentine's day story! D:**

**Please forgive me, oh wonderous fans. I am not worthy. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. ; o;**

**

* * *

**

3:More Introductions.

Hiroki's POV.

"Please take me with you!" Shinobu cried. I'm sure I'd told him no about a thousand times already, though.

"I thought I already told you, the answer is no." I said, starting to walk out of my small office, only to get trapped by Miyagi.

"Let my little Shinobu-chin do what he wants." Miyagi said. Shinobu begging I was used to, but both of them begging at once? How fair was that?

"Fine, let's go. But I have to get Nowaki first. He needs a ride from work. Get your stuff." I said, picking up my coat and putting it on. Then, I picked up my bag, and started walking out of the building to get to my car.

I walked out the door, being followed by them. We got in my car; they sat in the back, knowing that the passenger seat was for Nowaki.

"Why were you so grumpy about taking us, anyway, Hiroki?" Oh, they would see soon enough.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called, getting in the car. He obviously didn't care that Shinobu and Miyagi were with, because he kissed me on the cheek as soon as he was safely buckled.

I'm pretty sure I looked irritated the whole drive to Misaki's house. "Here we are." I said, running up to the house and ringing the doorbell after getting out of the car. Misaki opened it, and Akihiko was clinging to his side.

"Ah! Hiroki, Nowaki and.. two.. others?" Misaki said with a blank face. That's right, he had never had Miyagi as a teacher, so he might not have heard of him.

"Oh, this is Miyagi Yoh and his boyfriend, Shinobu Takatsuki." I said, looking at the two.

Misaki smiled. "All right. I'm guessing you came to meet Usagi-san? And as for you Usagi-san, get off of me." He said. I could tell that they liked each other, but they were aparently to oblivious to notice it.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Akihiko said. Misaki sighed. He let us into his house, and showed us into the living room. After sitting down, Shinobu asked why Akihiko was living with Misaki. And, of course, we explained his situation.

Misaki stood up. "I'm going to make tea." Akihiko grabbed him by the arm.

"You're not going to run away are you?" He asked. Misaki looked at him funny. After seeing this, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Why would I run away? I'll be right back, I promise." Misaki said, and then walked into the kitchen, coming to us with the tea shortly after. Akihiko smiled fondly. And, that was a bit weird, because he barely ever smiled.

Misaki sighed, and Akihiko looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Misaki looked at him. He didn't give an answer until after Akihiko repeated it. "I said what's wrong."

"Nothing.. I just.. ugh.. I'm going to my room." Misaki said, heading upstairs immediately. Akihiko went after him, but Shinobu stopped him.

"I'll go. It could be stress from school, which I'm going through right now too." Shinobu said, although I'm sure all of us except Akihiko knew that it was something else. Something completely different.

Shinobu ran upstairs, and we continued talking.

* * *

Shinobu's POV

"Oi, Misaki, what's up? Can I come in?" I said, knocking at his door. He opened it slowly, and I saw tears on his face. '_So.. c-_' I didn't let myself finish. I knew that I thought over guys were cute sometimes, but I loved Miyagi.

"It.. It's nothing." He said, looking at me with a tearstained face. I laughed a little and he looked at me with a face that said 'Why are you laughing at me?'.

I sighed. "Misaki, you can't fool me. Now, what's wrong?" I said, looking at him. I had a feeling that I already knew, but I was afraid that if I guessed and got it right he'd be embarrassed, so I left it alone.

"I.. I think I like Usagi. He's so nice, and even though he's so annoying sometimes, he just acts like he's perfectly happy with his life, which he probably isn't." He said, looking at me. "He's just.. so strong. But I don't know how he feels.. so I.." He stopped there. I laughed inside my head. This kid really was oblivious.

"Listen, you don't know how he feels, so calm down. I promise that it'll get better." I said, knowing that Akihiko liked him back. They would find out, somehow. "That's exactly how I felt about Miyagi.. Listen, I'll be your friend and help you through it, becasue I know how hard it is." I said, smiling at him.

"Alright.. let's go back downstairs." He said, and I smiled and nodded. That is what we should be doing. We walked down the stairs, and Misaki took his place next to Usagi again.

"I'm sorry about that.. I wasn't feeling well.." He said, and I laughed a little at his excuse. I got a few whispers from the others.

"Was it like we thought?" They whispered, and I nodded. We laughed a little, and then looked at the two.

"Oh.. Misaki, here's my phone number." I said, writing it down and handing it to him. He smiled, then nodded.

We all left shortly after, and it seemed Misaki was back in the cheerful state that I had met him in. He was such an interesting man.

* * *

**A/N:GOD. You guys, feel free to shoot me at any time. I kept telling Esther and Aly that I'd have this up and just never got around to it. I'm so sorry. Please have mercy on me, I am not worthy! It took me a few days to type this too. I feel so mad at myself. I'mma go sulk and type more now. o 3o**

**Oh. Aly I still love you. ;D **


	4. Love Only Me

**A/N: J-Just shoot me. Please. Because I made you guys wait FOREVER for this chapter. I'm so sorry. I really am. I'll try to be a better author. I'll.. ; A; Well, you get it. I'll try to make this chapter long to please you guys, so just **_**DON'T SHOOT ME. PLEASE.**_

**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_** own Junjou Romantica, although I really wish I did. ; A;

* * *

**

4: Love Only Me

Misaki's POV

It was peaceful. Well, at least until he rung my doorbell. I wasn't going to open it at first, as I really didn't feel well, and I wasn't expecting anyone, but when I got to the door and saw the disheveled mess that he was, I let him in instantly. "Shinobu.. are you okay?" I asked, and he looked at me with one of those 'Does it look like I'm okay?' faces. It was clearly obvious that he was not okay. I really wonder why I even asked. Even though he was my friend, I was questioning him like I was some sort of investigator. Why? Because after he shook his head violently to the _last_ question, I asked another. "What's wrong..?" I asked.

At first, the only thing that he would tell me is that it was a long story, but after a couple minutes of asking why he came here if he didn't want to explain, he gave in. Before I let him explain things, I took him to my room. As soon as we got safely in, he spilled. "I-It's just.. I don't know if Miyagi really loves me. I mean, I know he says he does, but he seems to get so easily ticked off at me.. and he also has this picture of his old teacher, whom he was in love with, and he keeps it with him wherever he goes. I'm not sure if it's because he misses her or just because he used to love her. I don't know anymore," he said, and shook his head lightly. You could tell from the way he looks that he's been worrying about this for awhile now. I got us each some wine, the only drink I could find in this house besides water.

"Have you tried asking him about it? Or even talking to him," I asked, and he shook his head lightly. He was going to explain, but I thought I knew what was wrong. "Is it because you feel weird asking about it? But, then again.. if what you think is true, then you may not want to ask because you're afraid if he finds out that you know that he still loves that person, then he might break it off," I stopped there, looking for some form of answer. He shook his head to the last one, and I frowned lightly. "Shinobu, there'd be no reason for him to play with your feelings like that, though. I mean, you were the one that convinced him that being gay is alright, in the first place," however, since that's true, that also could've meant that he didn't think it alright at all, and he really was just playing with Shinobu. He could've been trying to teach Shinobu a 'lesson'.

We sat in silence as we finished our drinks, and then something unexpected happened. Shinobu had long been cried out, and when I wasn't paying attention, he walked over to me, as before he was on the other side of the room, laying down. He kissed me, and I was shocked. At that point, I knew I liked Usagi, and I didn't want this to ruin my chances with him. "M-Misaki.. C-Can you help me f-forget," he breathed into my ear. You could tell from the way that he was stuttering that he did love Miyagi no matter what, but that he felt so unloved himself. I was about to respond, but he kissed me again and slowly pulled off my shirt. I didn't even try to resist at this point because by then my mind was not working correctly and was set only on trying to prove that my love for Usagi was real before I told him anything. I didn't want to end up hurting him, because even if I didn't love him, I cared about him very much.

The next thing that I remember, I was blinking sleepily and as a quickly shot up out of bed I could see that Shinobu was laying next to me. After recalling what had happened the previous night, I started panicking, but then I heard Usagi call me down and I woke up Shinobu, got dressed, then ran downstairs. "Yes, Usagi? Is there some-- Miyagi. What are you doing here?" I asked, and I didn't try to, but I sounded pretty cocky. He gave me a concerned expression, went to talk, and then stopped himself. It was like he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say, whatever that was.

Shinobu came down the stairs after he was dressed to see that Miyagi had been looking for him. "Shinobu! I'm so glad you're okay. But damn kid, I swear if you scare me like that again I'll kill you." Miyagi threatened. Shinobu blushed and yelled at Miyagi to shut up. Miyagi was thanking me for taking care of the 'brat', even though I didn't really do much, in actuality. When I finally managed to get them to leave, I turned around to see a depressed looking Usagi, which worried me deeply.

I was going to ask, but he just started asking me questions before I could do much of anything. "Misaki, why do you look so flustered? What happened between you two last night? What was wrong with him when he came over?" I was caught off guard by this, and I didn't know how to answer especially since I didn't know some of the answers at all. I didn't remember what happened between us at all, actually, but I think that we did something bad.. I was scared at this point. "Misaki, don't tell me you... you guys... had sex?" I wasn't sure. I just started crying because I was that scared. I didn't want him to hate me. "Misaki...Why did you need him... when you have me? I love you, Misaki."

I looked up at him, and stared into his purple eyes. "Usagi.. I... I'm so glad. I-I like you." Of course, I loved him at this point already, but I couldn't say that. It wasn't one of those 'I'm going to make him wait for me,' kind of things, it was that I just couldn't say it without dying of embarrassment. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, and started kissing me wildly. I kissed back, and it soon started to feel like our tongues were fighting, and the usual winner was his. So I eventually gave in, and his tongue explored my mouth until we both had to take a breath.

I didn't want to stop what was happening, because even if I wouldn't admit it, it felt really good. My heart, now pounding rapidly, felt like it was a bomb that was about to blow. I think he noticed that as he chuckled lightly and smiled at me, and I blushed. That smile was to wonderful to be true.

I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the doorbell ring. "W-Who is that this early in the morning..?" I said, and he gave me a face that was practically begging me not to answer it, but I had to. It was my brother. "Yes, brother?" I asked him a bit sadly. He looked at me with his ever-so-cheerful face and smiled.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Misaki!" I frowned lightly. He had to come _then_ of all times? I loved him a lot, but I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get to finish what I was doing. "Ahh! So I see you're enjoying your time with Usagi?" He asked happily. Yes, I was enjoying very much before he showed up... I was sad.

* * *

**OKAY, I TRIED TO MAKE THIS LONG, AND I PROBABLY FAILED MISERABLY, AND WE ALL GET THAT. Okay, yeah.. I'm so sorry. I truly am sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been updating my DA a lot.**

**If I don't update for a long time, you can encourage me here: . C:**

**In other news, you expected the smex to happen in this chapter didn't you? WELL IT DIDN'T. HAH. You MIGHT get it soon. I've been really depressed lately.. ; u;**


End file.
